1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing and a portable terminal having a casing detachably coupled to a main body of the portable terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable terminals can be easily carried and provide one or more functions, such as supporting voice and/or telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like. Portable terminals have also become multifunctional devices, such that some portable terminal are configured to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, and the like. As more of these functions are incorporated into portable terminals, the resulting portable terminals have become integrated multi-media devices.
Various approaches for providing multi-media devices have focused on providing additional hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided to allow users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions. However, because these devices are portable terminals, it is difficult to mount elements which support, for example, input/output functions, such as a user interface, without interfering with the portability of the portable terminals. In other words, as more functionality is added to the portable terminals, the components that provide such functionality compete for space inside the portable terminal.
In addition, a portable terminal is also seen as an expression of the individual and therefore the aesthetic of the portable terminal is important to manly users. Therefore, it is important that the various functions of the portable terminal are seamlessly integrated, while providing a portable terminal with wide appeal to users.